In a system, such as a microfluidic system, that conveys particles through one or more channels, an optical system may be used for monitoring, analyzing or detecting the particles. Optical systems may be useful, for example in particle sorting systems, which sort a stream of particles flowing through one or more channels based on a predetermined characteristic.